


Go Play a Video Game by anonymous

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Go Play a Video Game by anonymous“I’ll just be here, having sex with you. Feel free to join in whenever.”(Kenma can play video games through anything, apparently)





	Go Play a Video Game by anonymous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go Play a Video Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627582) by Anonymous. 



**Text** : [Go Play a Video Game by anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627582)  
**Length** 0:09:52  
Podfic Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Go%20Play%20a%20Video%20Game%20by%20autoeuphoric.mp3)


End file.
